


I'm Just A Toy

by amethyst_bitch



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Delia needs a hug, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Our favorite life coach needs a life coach, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad with a Happy Ending, a lil look into Delia's past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethyst_bitch/pseuds/amethyst_bitch
Summary: After Charles and Lydia have a massive argument which leads to her running away. At first, he thought she would be back after a couple of hours, but it is now well into the night.
Relationships: Charles Deetz & Delia Deetz, Charles Deetz & Delia Deetz & Lydia Deetz, Charles Deetz/Delia Deetz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	I'm Just A Toy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so umm, I've never posted anything on here before, but I put this on my Tumblr a while ago and got some feedback so I fixed it, and now it's here.   
> Hope you like it :))

“It’s alright Charles, Lydia is a strong young woman, she will be ok.” Delia says trying to calm Charles down whilst also trying to keep up with him as he is pacing the length of the living room.

“How can you even say that? She is a child Delia! What if I have lost her forever, lost the one thing I have left of Emily.” He pauses for a minute to pass a hand through his hair and secretly wipe away a stray tear. Delia stiffens at the thought that she is just a replacement for his late wife, but she quickly dismisses the thought and attempts to help Charles once again. 

“I’m sure everything will work out, you know, everything happens for a reason.” Delia says as she tries placing a hand on his shoulder.   
“Would you just quit it with the fucking ‘everything is going to be ok’ bullshit!” Charles shouts as he turns around quickly. 

Delia who is right behind him yelps and curls in on herself “I-I-I’m s-sorry. P-please don’t hurt me.” She whimpers. 

Charles is taken aback by Delia’s reaction, softening after realising what he has done. He tries to put his hands on her shoulders, but she squeaks and jumps slightly. Charles, shocked, looks down trying to find an expression, but Delia’s face is completely blank, and she has gone stiff. 

“Delia, Delia are you ok, I would never hurt you. Delia, what’s wrong?” He says but there is no response. She just stands there, her bright and bubbly personality completely gone. An empty shell with wide eyes blinking now and again stands before him. “Delia please, I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry. I never meant to-“ He tries but is cut off as Delia’s chest starts to heave and she is gasping for breath. Suddenly she looks up with her wide, brown eyes as she is beginning to shake.

“I-I need to-“ she tries to speak but struggles for air. Delia quickly runs up the stairs and into the bathroom.

“Delia, please I’m sorry, I-“ Charles says but the bathroom door is shut and locked as he reaches the top of the stairs. 

Charles knocks gently but there’s no answer, he waits outside of the bathroom for a couple of minutes, then retreats to the bedroom and sits on the bed, head in his hands.  
Meanwhile in the bathroom Delia is on the floor, back against the bath. She starts to count her breathing whilst touching her thumb to each of her fingers in attempt to calm down. After a while she just sits. Still on edge but her breathing has steadied as she is trying to get the memories and voices of her past to quieten down. 15 minutes has passed as she begins to pull herself into a ball there’s another knock at the door. “Shit” she whispers under her breath, remembering that Charles is still there. Delia pushes herself up to look in the mirror as her mind is racing trying to figure out what she is going to say to Charles. Once she has fixed her make-up and calmed herself down a bit more, she unlocks the door and opens it slowly. 

“I’m sorry I should have been more mindful Charles, so much has just happened to you. I’m such an idiot.” Delia says looking down at her feet and fidgeting with her necklace. Charles slowly and gently brings a hand to her jaw and carefully lifts her head up so that he can look into her eyes. 

“Delia you are not an idiot. I’m sorry for shouting and for the horrible things I said, you were just trying to help.” He removes his hand from her face and places it on her arm.   
A few tears roll down Delia’s cheek.

“You don’t have to lie Charles, I know I’m an idiot, I always have been, I don’t deserve your apology. I’m just a toy to be played with and then thrown away.” She pulls away. 

“What? Delia you are not a toy, you are a brilliant, wonderful and amazing woman and I am not lying to you. I love you Delia and I always will.” He says as his hands go to her shoulders. 

“You do?” Delia questions. 

“Yes. Of course, I love you. I don’t know how anyone could ever not love you.” Charles says as he gently pulls her in for a hug which she reciprocates, melting against him. 

“I guess I’ve just never really been loved before.” She replies nonchalantly. Charles pulls away just enough so that he can see her face as he presses a kiss to her forehead. 

“I love you.” He states as he involuntarily cringes and pulls her into a tighter hug in response to her casual tone. 

“I love you too and thank you.” Delia grins as she regains her positivity, looking up and gently pressing a quick kiss to Charles’s lips. 

“Thank you for what?” he asks softly, glad to see his fiancé smiling again. 

“For still being here.” She replies still looking up at him. 

“Well, I’m not going anywhere.” Charles states with a smile.

“How abut we back downstairs and pops movie on, hmm?” she suggests pulling away from the hug but keeping a firm grip on his hands. 

“Sounds like a brilliant idea, but I’m keeping my phone right next to us in case Lydia contacts us.” Charles says with a worried smile. 

“She will be ok Charles, remember this is Lydia we are talking about, she is smart, she will just be trying to make a point.” Delia reassures him as they reach the bottom of the stairs.

“I hope so.” Charles says as he sits on the sofa. All of a sudden, the door creeks open and Lydia steps into the house.

“I thought you guys would’ve been in bed by now, its like 3 in the morning.” Lydia says to the couple. 

“And where the hell have you been!” Charles says raising his voice slightly. Aware of what happened last time he shouted. 

“Charles, breathe. Lydia what you did was not ok. Please apologise to your father.” Delia intervenes before another argument ensues. 

“Sorry dad, I didn’t mean to make you worry this much.” Lydia spoke. 

“It’s alright now go to your bed, as you said its 3 in the morning.” Charles replied sitting back down on the couch. 

“I suppose maybe we should do the same.” Delia added as she trailed her hands from the back of his neck, down his arms to intertwine her fingers with his. 

“I suppose so.” He replied looking up at the beautiful woman standing over him wondering how she can be so positive when she has been through so much, he is so grateful that she is a part of his family.


End file.
